Naughty Gou
by Kuroneko Daphne
Summary: !-I DO NOT OWN ANY OF FREE! IWATOBI SWIM CLUB CHARACTERS-!Series of One-shots of Gou and the boys from Free! Iwatobi swim club. WARNINGS: Lemon, Strong Lenguage.
1. Secret Gaze

Helloooo everyone, so... This is my first time writing such a sexy fic. It is quite heavy indeed, but as the big perv I am it could not be less haha xD

I hope you enjoy the stories anyway :3

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Naughty Gou

**Characters**: Matsuoka Gou (Main), Rin, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Sousuke, Nitori, Momotarou, Seijuurou.

**Warnings**: Sexual content (Lemon), strong language.

**Plot: **Series of one-shots of Gou and the male characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Contents**: 9 chapters + Bonus Chapter.

* * *

><p>Sousuke was used to visiting the Matsuoka's house along with Rin in the weekends. That is because he would be alone in Samezuka if he didn't. In the first two months everything was normal. He, Rin and Gou spent most of the nights watching movies and the next two days they went somewhere else.<p>

But that day things got a little awkward. Rin went home first because Sousuke was in a call with his parents and when he got there it wasn't Rin who got the door. Gou was wearing a light pink tank top with shorts (very short ones indeed) and from that view he could absolutely tell she was not wearing a bra.

Sousuke was not used to seeing Gou that way. He'd always seen her as Rin's baby sister, she was shy and cute when little, but now he could see how much of a woman she became. That made him blush severely.

- Ah, Sou-kun. Come in. – She let the door open for him and went back inside.

- Hm… Erm… Where's Rin?

- Onii-chan? I think he left to buy some groceries. I haven't heard well because I was on the shower when he left.

It was true. Her hair was wet. It was also the first time Sousuke saw her with her hair hanging loose and not on a ponytail like usual.

- I'm making dinner. You're hungry?

- Starving.

- Good. – She giggled.

Sousuke could not break the gaze he had on her. She was now wearing an apron. It was melting hot. They were in the peak of the summer. Sousuke could not take longer and took his jacket off.

- Aah, Sou-kun. Could you give me a hand here?

'I'd give you much more than just a hand if you wanted.' He thought to himself.

- Sure. What is it?

- I can't reach that pot of spice up there. Can you grab it for me?

He just lifted his arm a bit and gave it to the girl.

- Thank you very much.

- Nope. – He was just behind her. Sousuke could feel the light fragrance that came from her. He took a strand of her hair between his fingers and smelled it. – What a nice scent…

- Eh? – She was kind of surprised – Ah, it's my shampoo, I guess.

- Y-Yeah… Sorry, that felt creepy.

- NN-No… It's fine…

He rushed back to the sofa.

'Where the hell is Rin? God dammit…'

From that night on he continued gazing at her every time he went to sleep at Rin's. Of course Gou never noticed. Countless times he taught of her stripped in his bed, craving for him full of lust in her eyes. He jerked off thinking of her down on his dick, sucking and licking it. Just the imaginary view of something like that made him release loads of cum without much time needed.

As weeks passed that situation was more unbearable. Every time he saw her she was looking more and more tempting.

Then one time things were about to get complicated.

Rin went ahead again and when Sousuke got home he wasn't there. In fact he stood by the front door for a couple of minutes and nobody answered it. Well… He got a little hesitant, but since it was Rin's house he figured it would be ok to enter himself. He found an unlocked front door and went inside.

There was nobody in the first floor. He could hear a light sound of water dropping from the floor above. The bathroom's door was open he peeked very carefully. Behind the thin mist curtain he saw a slender figure. Longs strands falling on the back and the soft curves of her body. He could not stop looking at her. Suddenly she turned off the water and went out of the shower. Her body was just amazing. Sousuke was feeling bad for seeing her in that way without her consent. It was unfair and wrong, but he could not contain it. He rushed downstairs hoping she didn't hear him. But he stopped midway because of her speech.

- Eh? Onii-chan, you're home? – She went outside the bathroom with just a towel around her body.

- It's me, Gou.

- Aaah. S-Sou-kun. – She blushed – I'm…

- You know… You have to be careful. What would you do if it wasn't me right now? – He started walking towards her.

- What do you mean?

- The front door was unlocked. Any guy could get in here and find you in this state. What would you do then?

- I-I don't know.

- Tch… - He smiled to himself – In the end I might be as dangerous as any guy who entered here.

- Eh?

- Nothing. Go get dressed. – He turned his back and started heading down again.

- But I'm glad anyway.

- What?

- I'm glad… Because it was Sou-kun. – She blushed and gripped the bar of her towel – You won't do any bad things with me so…

- You… - He walked towards her once more – You have no idea of how much I want to do bad things to you, Gou. – He grabbed her fist and kissed her palm while looking fiercely into her eyes.

- Sou-kun…

He shut her mouth with a rough kiss. He lifted her up and pinned her to the wall. Sousuke ripped the towel off her, revealing her still wet naked body. She was warm. Sousuke passed his hands all over her. His leg was placed between hers, keeping her up. He parted the kiss and took a good look on her. Her breasts were unbelievably beautiful, so firm and round, not too big or too small. He cupped one with his huge hand and started kissing her neck.

- So-u-kun… Hah. – He was more and more wild. Groping hard every part of her. Her thighs, her hips, her butt.

- Sousuke, Gou, are you home? – They heard Rin from downstairs.

Quickly Sousuke let Gou go. She took the towel from the ground and ran to her room. Sousuke stood staring at the wall. Rin got upstairs.

- What are you doing?

- I just came out of the bathroom.

- And Gou?

- I think she's still changing in her room.

- Ah, ok. Come on, I brought dinner.

They sat on and ate together. No one said a word and soon was bed time. Sousuke slept in the living room this time because it was fresher than Rin's room. The sofa was comfortable enough. He fell into a deep sleep, thinking about Gou and what he did to her earlier that night. Suddenly he woke up startled. He felt a weight on his belly and opened his eyes to see what it was. That's when he found a naked Gou on top of him.

- Wha…

- Shh… You'll wake Onii-chan if you speak too loud.

Gou took off his blanked and again sited on top of him. Seeing her there, so close, so beautiful, illuminated only by the light entering the windows. He could not contain himself much longer.

- Gou. Why did you come here?

- You haven't finished what you started earlier. So please… Show me how it is to be attacked by you. – She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Was this for real? She really wanted him to attack her? Well, fuck it. He taught.

Sousuke pressed her body even more against his and groped her ass with both hands. Soon the rhythm of the kiss was more needy and filled with lust.

Gou ran her hands down his shirt, lifting it. She trailed kisses through his abs until the edge of his shorts. She could feel he was already too hard by the huge arousal she could see under his cotton shorts. She pulled them down, along with the pair of black boxers to reveal his manhood. She gasped at the size of it. Sousuke was a big guy. The biggest she knew so it was expected anyway… But that was amazing, she could hold it with both hands and still missing a piece to the tip. She started licking the tip rolling her tongue all over it and then she covered it with her mouth. She sucked at it slowly and tried to go down as much as she could, which barely passed the half size. Sousuke was having small throes and arched his back while holding her hair. He was sort of guiding her up and down his cock.

- Gou… I – Then she stopped. She lifted her head desperate for air.

- I don't want you to come yet.

- Got it. Now let me enjoy myself on you then. – They turned positions. Now Sousuke was on top of her, trailing kisses trough her neck and down. He cupped a breast with one hand and took her other in the mouth, sucking on her nipple and licking it. He was groping her breast and with a free hand he put two fingers in his mouth and directed them to her maidenhood. It was hard to believe Gou was a virgin, even more after the mesmerizing blowjob she just gave him. She was so wet down there. He inserted one finger and she clasped. Her moans where getting louder as she was close to climax. Sousuke got down on her, planting kissed in his way to her core. He covered her mouth with one hand and was still fingering her with the other now with two fingers inside. He kissed her cunt and licked it slowly making it wet all over. He sucked on her clitoris lightly and pressed his tongue on it. He took off his fingers and dragged them to her mouth and she licked her juices out of them. He then used his hands to push up her legs and continue to lick her.

- Sou-kun, I can't anyymoore, hah, hmm. – She melted in his mouth. Her back arched and she pulled his hair.

She was so delicious. Sousuke could not believe how much he wanted her. His cock was aching to have her. It was a thousand times better than he would ever dream of. He sat in the sofa and Gou crawled on top of him.

- This may hurt a little. I'll try to take it slow.

She nodded.

In fact Gou was so wet it was not too hard for him to enter, but she was tight… A lot and that just made things more delicious. He felt like coming just from inserting on her. He had to stop and take a breath before pushing it all inside. Gou sunk her nails on his shoulder and moaned so good. It was unfair.

- Does it hurt?

- Not much. Please move. I want you.

- Fuck… - He grabbed her ass and started lifting her up and down.

Gou's moans were loud again and Sousuke had to seal her mouth with a kiss before Rin could hear them and get down. In fact that just made it even better. Gou was taking control and pushing her tongue into his mouth. Sousuke liked how fierce she was acting and fastened his thrusts inside of her.

- Hah! Hmm…. God.. It feels sooo gooood Sou-kuun… Nnng. – She craved her teeth on his shoulder and nails scratched his arms. He made it roughly and soon both were at their apex.

- Gou.. I'm gonna cum…

- Pleeease, inside. I want to have you inside.

- It's too risky.

- Don't worry… I'm on birth control. I have to take the pill because of my cycles.. I'll explain later... I'm so close too.

Sousuke didn't know if it was a good idea, but it was too late to rethink it.

- Nnnng please, Sou-kun… Pleeease.

He buried himself on her and released inside of her. Gou fell on top of him tired like a truck hit her. They were soaked in sweat and breathless.

Sousuke held her. He caressed her hair and kissed the top of her head.

She wrapped her arms on his neck and kissed his cheek.

- We better clean this mess up before your brother wakes up and catches us.

- I'll have to take another shower.

- Tell me about it.

They laughed.

- So, about the birth control…

- Ah, yes. The doctor said I have to take the pill because my cycles are not regular and because I feel too much colic in the first days. So it makes the pain go away.

- I see. Then… - He got up. He was holding her and still had his cock inside of her – To the bathroom we go.

Gou giggled. They took a shower together.

The next morning Rin went downstairs and found them at the breakfast table. Both of them felt too energetic.

- Oi… Something happened last night? You two are acting very awkward.

- It's your impression, Onii-chan. – Gou smiled.

- Yeah… Everything is how it's supposed to be. – He winked at Gou.

- I feel like I'm missing something important here…

* * *

><p>Poor Rin xD He has no idea hahahah<p>

Well this was the first everyone. Soon i'm going to post a new chapter and a new boy is coming to Gou xD

Aah, btw... About the order... I'm not the one who's deciding which comes first. I raffle them off of a list.

Remember to **Fav and Follow** **Review** to tell me what you think of it!


	2. A Cute Boy

Helloooo my little pervs

Here's another chapter of the series of One-shots that I'm preparing for you...

Today we have a very cute play time with one of the Iwatobi boys... Who is it? Follow the story to find out! Tehe

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Naughty Girl

**Characters**: **Matsuoka Gou (Main)**, Rin, Haru, Makoto, **Nagisa**, Rei, Sousuke, Nitori, Momotarou, Seijuurou.

**Warnings**: Sexual content (Lemon), strong language.

**Plot: **Series of one-shots of Gou and the male characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Contents**: 9 chapters + Bonus Chapter.

* * *

><p>The Iwatobi group was reunited at Haru's for a game night. Nagisa was as usual teasing Gou with all his heart.<p>

- Stop that, Nagisa-kun!

- But, Gou-chan, you look so cute with cat ears on! – He again tried to put the ears on her.

- It's Kou! And where did you get those anyway?

- It's a secret. – He giggled.

- Come on, Nagisa… You're being annoying. Leave Gou-san alone. – Rei pulled him by the shirt.

- It's Kou! – She stated.

- Hai, hai…

Gou went to the kitchen to help Haru with the snacks.

- That Nagisa-kun, always making me do embarrassing things in front of the others…

- Why don't you get even with him? – Said Haru expressionless.

- Eh? How?

He whispered something in her ear and when they got back to the living room Gou was all red. She kneeled on Nagisa's side.

- Eh? Gou-chan? – He made a confused expression.

Gou leaned and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and got up like nothing happened, moving to Haru's side. Nagisa was paralyzed.

- Eh? Eeeh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH? – He was getting redder and redder.

- Hahaha – Makoto laughed – Well done, Gou-chan.

- Now she's even… - Haru said while picking up some Cheetos.

- That's because you're always embarrassing me. – Gou never looked into his eyes.

After the game night everybody got ready to sleep and fixed some futons in Haru's living room. They were all asleep when Gou got up to drink some water. She was ready to get back to bed when she heard some steps getting closer to the kitchen. Then she took some steps back when she saw a shadow.

- Eeek!

- Calm down. – Nagisa popped out of the dark and covered her mouth – It's just me, don't wake everybody…

- You almost scared me to death!

- It's ok now. – He giggled and served himself a glass of water.

- Can't sleep?

- A little. Not that tired…

- Hm… Me too.

And they were again looking to separate ways.

- Neh… Gou-chan…

- Hm?

- That kiss…

- Aaah… That was Haruka-senpai's idea… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have done it anyway… It was embarrassing.

- Hm. – He nodded – But, you know. I got curious.

- C-Curious?

- Yes. – That look on his face… Gou had never seen Nagisa make such an expression. He was luring for something. He had a light blush on his face and he was looking straight into her eyes now.

- Nagisa…-kun…

He got very close to her, holding her face with both hands and slowly he sealed their lips. He held her close and kissed her passionately and then broke the kiss. Looking again in her eyes, waiting for her response, almost like an abandoned puppy, waiting to see if what he did was wrong.

Gou in the other hand felt like she was going to break down. Her legs were weak and she was holding herself up by the grip on his shirt.

- I want to do it one more time, Gou-chan.

- Nagisa-kun… I'm – She was very nervous.

- Can't I? – He leaned his forehead against hers. Still looking into her eyes.

Gou always had a little crush on Nagisa. He was not a handsome big guy like the others, but he had a kind of special charm around him. His smile and his enthusiastic way. How cute he was and the way he teased her. That made the entire package. And now he was showing her another side of him she had never seen before. A side that was all manly and could show desire for her. A side which was taking control of her and that she could not deny.

- It's not that you can't, I'm just…

- I love you, Gou-chan.

- Eh? – Her eyes flicked right open. Did he just tell her he loved her? Was this for real?

- I'm tired of the teasing. I want you.

- I… Love Nagisa-kun too. – She was stuttering.

- What? For real? – His eyes were shining – Gou-chan! I love you, I love you. – He started rubbing his cheek on hers.

- Ok, ok. Now, can we go back to sleep?

- No way. – He frowned.

- Eh?

- Because I want to have more of Gou-chan right now.

- B-But... Nagisa-kun!

Nagisa lifted her up and carried her to a small storage room Haru had in his house. He silently closed the door and pushed Gou against one of the shelf. He kissed her again and then made his way of kisses to her neck and chest. He lifted her shirt a little and caressed her whole body before taking it off, revealing a lacy blue bra. Gou covered herself. She was too embarrassed.

- No… You're beautiful. – He took her arms off of her front while giving her soft kisses on her cheeks and temple – There's nothing more beautiful than you like this. – He unhooked her bra with no effort and slowly it fell from her shoulders to her arms and finally to the ground. She wearing a pair of pajama shorts which came of just as easily as her top and he noticed her the matching panties on.

- It is unfair. – Gou scolded.

- Eh? – Nagisa backed up a little.

- Why am I the only one to get undressed?

- Oooh, I see… So you want to undress me, Gou-chan? – He looked at her teasingly.

She was not going to be the weaker of the two again.

- Yes. I want to.

- Wait… What?

- I want to. – That said she slipped his hands under his shirt and lifted it until Nagisa was free of it. Then she pinned him against the wall and started kissing him in a very hot way. She sucked on his earlobe and trailed kisses thru his neck and abs.

- G-Gou-chan… - Nagisa was breathless.

- What is it, Nagisa-kun? Am I too much? – She teased.

- You certainly are… - He slipped his fingers inside her panties to find a very wet Gou and she gasped when he did it – But I'm not going to lose this fight.

- N-Neither do I… - She ran her hand over his pants to find his arousal already pulsing, wanting release. Nagisa let out a soft moan and the both continued the series of caressing and kisses until Gou pushed his shorts down and finally his manhood was free. Nagisa got embarrassed and tried to cover it, but Gou was faster.

- You're not gonna hide yourself from me. You can't.

- But, Gou-chan… Aaah… Hm... – Gou had already wrapped her lips over it and her tongue was making circular moves over the tip. The urge Nagisa had to have her was becoming stronger and he felt his head going numb before releasing his load on her mouth – G-Gou-chan, I'm sorry, I…

But before Nagisa could even finish his sentence Gou swallowed all he gave her and was up again staring at his face with a devilish smile.

- You…

- Yes. – Then she kissed him.

Nagisa pulled her close and lowered his hands to her butt. He helped her out of her panties and brushed away his boxers. Gou leaned against a shelf and Nagisa went behind her.

- Gou-chan… - His hands were trembling on her hips.

- Hurry, please, Nagisa-kun. – She looked at him and pressed her hips against his dick.

- I'm sorry if it hurts, but I can't hold it more…

- It's ok… I'll be fine. – She panted.

Nagisa shoved it all the way in and Gou snapped.

- G-G-Goou-chan, are you ok?

- Y-Yeah… It just hurts a little more than I thought… - A fine trail of blood dripped from her core.

- You sure you're ok? You're bleeding…

- I'll be fine, just give me a moment… - Nagisa stood still while she was adjusting herself to him. Nagisa was quite big, Gou never expected that. – You can move now, I think. Be gentle, ok?

- I'll be! – He slowly started going in and out of her. Gou was letting out low and very cute moans and her nails were craving in the shelf. He started speeding the pace, until they were both panting and almost cumming – Gou-chan, I'm…

- Me too, Nagisa-kun… Please…

Nagisa was too drowned in the moment he didn't realize he had released inside of her until he got back on his senses and took his cock out of her.

- I… Gou-chan… I came inside.

- I know… - She was fixing herself.

- Wha… D-Don't worry! I-I'll take full responsibility. I promise I'll take care of Gou-chan from now on, whatever it takes! – He putted his hands on her shoulders.

- What are you saying, Nagisa-kun… - She giggled.

- What? But…

- Relax, you dummie. I won't get pregnant. I take the pill…

- Oh. But still… I want to take care of you from now.

- I'll be in your care then. – She smiled – As your girlfriend.

- For real? - His eyes were shining again - Yaaaay – He jumped on her.

- Now, now… Calm down.

- I love you Gou-chan.

The next morning they were all reunited for breakfast.

- Nagisa… You seem very happy this morning. – Said Haru.

- That's because Gou-chan became my girlfriend.

The boys snapped.

- WHAAT? HOW DID THIS HAPPENED AND WHEN? YOU OWE US AN EXPLANATION, NAGISA…OI…

Nagisa simply smiled for the girl on the other side of the table.

* * *

><p>Weeell... We got a very energetic boy right here, right? (*´・ｖ・)<p>

Hope you enjoyed Nagisa-kun in this chapter. Remember to **Fav** if you liked it and **Follow** to stay tuned when i release a new chapter and **Review** to let me know how you like the chapters so far! ｡◕‿◕｡

Cya next _sexy_ time ~ (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)


	3. Girl's Dominance

Hellooou Guys. Here I am with the third chapter of this cute little fiction, right ;)

Well, if you want to find out why the hell it took so long for me to publish, you can read the last chapter of my other FREE! fiction **The New Dolphin**. There I explained everything that happened to me on this past couple of months, so you guys won't be so mad about me disappearing xD

This chapter we have a very...Uke character xD But I promise it will be fun to read.

I'm also having very good ideas for the next chapters, so I believe it won't be long 'till I post again. It all depends on the time that I'll get to write.

Well, hope you have fun! Chapter 03!

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Naughty Gou

**Characters**: **Matsuoka Gou (main)**, Rin, Haru, Makoto, _Nagisa_, Rei, _Sousuke_, **Nitori**, Momotarou, Seijuurou, (surprise bonus chapter).

**Warnings**: Sexual Content (lemon), strong lenguage.

**Plot**: Series of one-shots of Gou and the male characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Contents**: 9 chapters + Bonus Chapter

* * *

><p>Nitori came out of the water breathless. He was training over his normal ours because he wanted to prove that he could also compete along side with his adored captain. He had to. This extra effort was nothing compared to the joy of being able to swim with him.<p>

- Thanks for your hard work. - A hand appeared in front of him. He was surprised. No one was supposed to be at the pool at this hour. He looked up to see who it was.

- Gou-san?

The girl smiled and helped him out of the pool. He got his towel that was in the bench next to the pool and sat.

- What are you doing here so late?

- I came to deliver a cake for Onii-chan, so now I'm leaving, but I decided to cut through the pool, because it's faster to the entrance. That's when I saw you. - She also sat beside him – You're really putting all of yourself to it, right, Nitori-kun?

- Hm. - He nodded – I could not forgive myself if I disappointed Rin-senpai when he trusted me to swim in his team. So I'll get better and definitely be worth of his trust.

- Well. I think you'll do a great job. Here's something to motivate you even more. - She gave him a peck on the cheek and got up – Work hard, Nitori-kun.

He blushed from head to toe. He just stood there watching her go home.

- Just... What was that? - He touched the kissed area and felt it burn hot.

Unfortunately at the tournament day, Samezuka's squad lost at the medley against Iwatobi's.

Nitori was crushed. Even tho they lost because Sousuke was hurt and that gave Iwatobi a great vantage over them. He could not stop blaming himself. Only if he could swim faster... He was sitting under a tree.

- Nitori-kun, is everything ok?

- Ah, Gou-san. Good afternoon.

- Weren't you supposed to be training?

- I don't feel like there is a need for that anymore. I'll never swim like Rin-senpai.

- That's pretty obvious, isn't it? - She sat at his side.

- Eh?

- Onii-chan is Onii-chan. You can't be a copycat of him. You have to find your own way. Maybe you need to train a bit more than the others, but that doesn't mean you're bad or that you don't deserve being in his team. Onii-chan believed you. What do you think he'd do if he saw you in this miserable state?

- I'd be so scolded...

- Then get a hold of yourself. Plus, I also payed attention to your swimming in the last tournament. You're really good, Nitori-kun. Believe more in yourself, because I do.

- G-Gou-san... - He blushed.

- And... I know I'm not Onii-chan, but.. I hope this gives you a bit more confidence. - She bent over and slowly took his lips with hers. She gripped his jacket and pulled him a little closer.

Nitori's eyes were shot open and he was trying to assimilate everything that was going on. Was that really happening? Gou-san, the captain's little sister... Her lips were so soft and sweet. He started to close his eyes and take in all of that. She slowly went back.

- Hah... Gou-san, why did you do that?

- Because you're cute. - She smirked a little.

- Eh?

- Haha, see you later, Nitori-kun. - She runned away.

He sighed.

- Neh... - Sousuke appeared "from the shadows" - Are you an "M"?

- Y-Y-YAMAZAKI-SENPAI! - He stood up – W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT.

- Because those Matsuokas are certainly "S".

Nitori blushed.

- Aren't you suppposed to be at the pool? No slacking off. Hurry up.

- Hai!

Again, Nitori decided to stay until late at night to train, to compensate for the afternoon of depression, or... Almost.

- Ah. You're here again. - Gou bent down by the side of the pool.

Nitori blushed and sunked himself to his nose. He was a little frustrated. What was she doing? She came to tease him again?

She tilted her head a little. Grrrr, damn... Why was she so cute?

- Well, I hope you're doing fine now. I'm going to visit Onii-chaa... - She was getting up, but slipped in the border.

SPLASH!

- Gou-san! - Nitori quickly grabed her – Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?

- No... *cough* *cough*. I just *cough* swallowed some... water *cough*...

He was blushing again. Her body was so close to his and she was embracing him on the shoulders. Her clothes were wet, and her bra was pretty visible under her shirt. He looked to the side.

- What's wrong? - She asked.

- It's nothing. We got to take you out of the pool. I'll lend you my jersey, so you can go home.

- Ok.

At the lockers Nitori gave Gou a towel, his clothes and was heading out. His head was low.

- Really... You're just asking to be teased. - Gou chuckled to herself.

- Huh? Did you say something?

- Neh, Nitori-kun... - Her shirt was open and her face was full of lust.

Nitori's legs failed him and he had to sit. She walked towards him and pushed him down on the bench. She got on top of him and started to kiss his neck and chest, still wet because of the pool.

- Hah.. Gou-san...

- You make the cutest expressions while being teased, Ai-kun. I'm courious to see what kind of face you do when...

- D-Don't say something like thaat! And don't call me Ai... Hah – He was letting out some suffocated moans, and that was making Gou crazy. She just wanted to keep pushing him over the edge.

- Oooh, what is this? - She felt his arousal poking her thigh.

- Please... Gou-san... No...

She passed her tongue over his swimwear. And he tilted his head backwards. She grabbed the edge of his shorts and pulled them down, to reveal his manhood. It was impressive. It was not so big, more like normal size, but so viril, so beautiful. Gou grabbed it and started stroking up and down. His breath was heavy and he was moaning her name.

- It hurts, right, Ai? I'll bring you relief. - She putted it in her mouth.

- HAH, GOOU-SA... hmm. I-I can't, I'll explode...

- Let it out, Ai... I'm waiting.

His body was too hot, his mind was going blank. He could not take anymore. Gou lifted her head to look at his face, but continued the strokes. His eyes were teary and he was almost breathless. He covered his eyes when it came out, going all over Gou's face. When he got up, Gou was licking her fingers.

- G-Gou-san?

- I was right... You look the cutest when you cum.

He blushed. She giggled.

Later that night Nitori send her home. They talked the whole path and Gou found a new funny hobby... Teasing Nitori.

* * *

><p>I could only feel sorry for the poor Nitori xD Gou it's such a meanie.<p>

(But I bet he liked it tehe)

Well guys, this was short after all. But I hope you guys liked it.

Remember: The order of the guys come out of a raffle, but don't worry because all guys are going to have their chance xD

Thank you for following the story, it means a lot that you guys enjoy it. If you're reading it for the first time, remember to **FAVORITE** and **FOLLOW **so you know when the next chapter is out and **REVIEW** to let me know how you're feeling about the story so far!

Cya next sexy time ;3


	4. Library Play

Hello guys. Here's the new chapter finally :D

Some things are new in my life atm and it's occupying a lot of my time recently... I started in university (Graphic Design) and while i'm still working all day, monday - friday, i'm going to the gym in mondays and tuesdays at night, and on wednesdays -fridays I study... I'm also now part of a musical theater company!

So time is scarce and I try to enjoy most of it with the people I love... So there's not been much time to write.

But I hope you guys are anxious for this chapter . Here you go then!

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Naughty Gou

**Characters**: **Matsuoka Gou (main)**, Rin, Haru, Makoto, _Nagisa_, **Rei**, _Sousuke_, _Nitori_, Momotarou, Seijuurou, (surprise bonus chapter).

**Warnings**: Sexual Content (lemon), strong lenguage.

**Plot**: Series of one-shots of Gou and the male characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Contents**: 9 chapters + Bonus Chapter

* * *

><p>It was around 4 pm. when Gou entered the library. The sun was starting to turn orange in the sky and it has been a very hot summer day.<p>

She walked through the tables, searching for a nice place to sit, when she saw a familiar figure, reading a book in the very last one.

- Rei-kun! - She smiled and waved.

- Ah, Gou-san. What are you doing here?

- Same as you... - She dropped her bag in the table and arranged a sit by his side. After a couple moments of silence, she decided to pick a book for herself. She went to the shelves and finally one got her eye, but it was too high for the petite red head to get alone. - H-Hey... Rei-kun, could you give me a hand?

He sighed. And got up.

- Sure...

When Rei stretched his arm to reach he book accidentally his crotch touched Gou's butt, who was trying to do the same. Startled she lost her balance and fell over the boy.

- Ow... - She rubbed her butt cheek, which hurt, because she fell sited.

- A-a-ah... G-Gou-san... - Rei was blushing.

- Eh? - Then she noticed where her hand was searching for support. She felt something growing harder and quickly retrieved her hand, blushing like never before. - I-I'm sorry! - She then grabbed the book and ran to the table. Rei also followed, but this time, they sited across each other.

Gou was trying to focus on the reading, but that feeling on her hand was not passing. She wanted to know what that was. Why that happened. She was completely unaware of things like kissing and touching. She has never even been kissed by someone other than her brother before. And that doesn't count, right?

At the peek of curiosity she couldn't resist any longer.

- Hey. Let me see it. - She pushed Rei's book down, so she could see his face. He continued red as a pepper.

- It?

- Your... Thing. - She crawled over the table.

- Are you out of you mind? - He got up suddenly.

- There's nobody here. I'm curious, please.

He hesitated a little, showing a nervous expression, but then opened the button of his trousers and the zipper. He downed his boxers and it poped out.

It was long and thin, but not too much. Some veins pulsed through his length. The head had a pinky color and instinctively she touched the tip, making Rei release a pained moan and cover his mouth.

- Di-Did it hurt? - She backed up.

- N-No... It was just... Like a shock.

- Hm... - She looked at it again. What was this feeling? She felt the need to get close to it urgently. - Can I touch it?

- Hm. - He nodded.

Gou wrapped her hands around it and slowly started to move it up and down. Rei's head tilted back and he moaned. Gou had a strange feeling over her girl parts. She touched herself, only to discover she was so wet. She couldn't handle it anymore. She pushed Rei on the chair and knelt in front of him.

- Gou-saaaa... - Rei felt hard when she passed her tongue over his tip. She wrapped her lips over it and started sucking his dick. It was so good he could not believe that he could feel something like that, ever.

Gou could not tell what's got into her. She just started to go with the flow and say and do things she didn't even know she ever could. She stopped the blowjob and sat on his lap.

- I-I can't anymore...

- Eh?

She took his lips and pushed her tongue into his mouth, while undoing his shirt, exposing the perfect muscles of this chest and abs. She ran her hands over them. It was making her more and more hungry. Who was that Gou? Rei could never imagine that under that sweet girl was a pervert in such a level, but it was so good. His chest was burning. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it. She moaned.

She opened her shirt and unhooked her bra, exposing her chest.

- Feel me. - She grabbed his hand and brought it to her breast. Rei sucked her right nipple and she moaned painfully.

- Ah... Gou-san...

She pulled her panties to the side and started to insert his cock into her. Both had their eyes locked on each other's. Their breath was heavy and loud. Rei's dick slipped inside her and she panted, it hurt, but it was deliciously painful.

- You like this, Rei-san? - Gou locked his arms by his side and started sliding up and down slowly. Feeling all the wetness of their connection.

Rei had his eyes shut and was biting his lower lip.

- Look at me, please. - Gou passed her teeth trough his jawline to his earlobe. Rei was moaning her name.

- Please, G-Gou-san... I can't... bear it too much...

- This feels too good, Rei-san. Your cock it too good... Ah... I'm going to faint...

- Oh god...

Gou took Rei's glasses off and wore them. At that sight Rei freed himself and got up. Still connected to Gou, he putted her over the table and started going faster in and out of her. She pulled his shirt to bring him closer. She embraced his neck and kissed him. Her suffocated moans were unbearable.

- I'm cumming... Go-u-sa-n... Haah..

- Rei-saann... I'm... Ahh...Aaaaah.. Hmmm...

Rei collapsed on top of her, his breath heavy. She held him and started to carress his hair.

- I should come to the library more often... - She giggled.

* * *

><p>Rei is actually one of my favorites to imagine... Idk, he's soo cute x3<p>

Anyways, hope you guys loved this chapter. Don't forget to Favorite and Follow if you like the story or if you want to support me. And also writing Reviews to tell me what you think about it so far :D

Thank you and see you next reading time teehee ヽ(´･ω･`)､


	5. Notice me, Gou-san!

Well that was fast! I know... I was inspired teehee（⌒▽⌒）

This chapter was specially fun for me to write, because the character is so... hm... energetic? I think it's a nice definition xD

Now everyone, I hope you like this chapter! Go read and have fun! (˳˘ ɜ˘)˳

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Naughty Gou

**Characters**: **Matsuoka Gou (main)**, Rin, Haru, Makoto, _Nagisa_, _Rei_, _Sousuke_, _Nitori_, **Momotarou**, Seijuurou, (surprise bonus chapter).

**Warnings**: Sexual Content (lemon), strong lenguage.

**Plot**: Series of one-shots of Gou and the male characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Contents**: 9 chapters + Bonus Chapter

* * *

><p>It was nearly 8 p.m. Gou was siting in a bench, chatting with her friend and enjoying the sea breeze when he appeared. Fast as a thunder he was in front of her with his eyes sparkling. His friends followed.<p>

- Gou-san – Big smile on his face.

- Ahn... Hello... Shotaro-kun? - She looked up interrogatively.

- It's Momotarou! - He held her hands. She looked startled – Anyway, Gou-san, there's something I wanted to give you...

_Omg, it's one of those insects... _Gou thought.

- I got the last one yesterday... I thought about asking to Rin-senpai to give you, but I wanted to see your face so... - He took a pot of this bag. In the moment he gave it to Gou it started to shine.

- I-It's fireflies. - She looked amazed.

Young Mikoshiba blushed.

- Thank you, Momo-kun. It's really beautiful. - She smiled – But I think I will let them go, it's too bad to leave these poor ones in a jar. Come with me?

- Yes! - He couldn't believe she asked him to accompany her. He would go wherever she liked.

They entered the park. Their friends stood waiting for them in the previous place. Momo was nervous. He was alone with the girl he liked.

- Okay, I think here is good enough. - They sat on a bench, near a small fountain. She opened the jar and slowly the fireflies got out. It was like stars so near them. Momo tried to reach one of them, amazed by their brightness. - Beautiful, isn't it?

- Yes, you are.

- Eh?

- No-Nothing, Nothing! Ha ha. I-It's beautiful, really. - He looked to the side, because he was blushing red.

Gou looked at him curiously. He was looking so cute right now. She felt an enormous impulse to tease him. He was not bad after all, just a little... too energetic, but he was really into her and she might enjoy this attention, even if it's just a little. There was something about a younger boy... She wanted to find out.

- Momo-kun... - She touched his chin, to turn his face. When he looked at her, she got close and gave him a peck, in the corner if his mouth – Thank you for this. I liked it a lot. - Then she got up and went back to her friend.

Momo was frozen stone. His friends came to him after Gou got back alone.

- Oi, Momo, what happened. - They shook him a bit. Momo melted in the bench.

The next day Gou was on her way out of school when she saw Momo by the gate. He saw her coming far. He was holding a big bouquet.

- It's that Momo-san? - Gou's friend was just as surprised as herself.

- M-Momo-kun. What...

- I... - He blushed already. It's like his brain was boiling and smoke was coming out of his ears. He looked down and extended the flowers to her.

Gou slowly took the flowers. Everybody was staring at them.

- Ahn... Momo-kun, why don't we talk somewhere else? - She smiled, embarassed.

He simply nodded. As they walked towards the park, Momo stood silent. He could not look at her. They sat near a tree, watching the sunset.

- Thank you a lot for this, Momo-kun. I hope it was not too much trouble.

- I-I'd do it a hundred times more. - He embraced his knees, hiding his face.

So cute. So **impossibly** cute. Gou stood in front of him and knelt. She grabbed his hands. He was startled.

- Really... What do I do with you... - She said and he raised his head. As soon as that, Gou advanced and started kissing him.

Momo was in a rush of feelings. He was so happy and a little confused... That kiss was so hot. His heartbeat was loud. Gou was between his legs. Her hands on his chest. She pulled his jacket and deepened the kiss. Gou got on top of him. When she backed, breaking the kiss, they were both breathless.

- Gou-san... Be.. my... girlfriend?

She giggled.

- Yes.

_Three months later ~_

Gou was heading to her boyfriend's house for the first time now. She rang the bell and waited, but it was not Momo who appeared by the door.

- Gou-kun! - Elder Mikoshiba looked surprised – What are you doing here?

- Gou-san! - Momo appeared behind his brother.

- Sorry, captain. I came to see your brother today. - She smiled.

- Eh? - He was stunned.

- Sorry Onii-san, but Gou-san is my girlfriend now, you know. We are going upstairs.

- Girl...friend... - And they left, while Seijuurou was in a state of shock.

Momo's room was pretty organized. He had a shelf with some jars of insects and an aquarium with a small lizard.

- Ah! So cute. What is it?

- It's an Armadillo girdled lizard. Pretty cool, right? His name is Spike. - Momo smiled proud.

- Really, you are enthusiastic about everything.

- Well, well... – He had and arm behind his head.

Gou sat on his bed. Momo blushed looking at her.

- Do-Do you want something to drink? I-I'll get it for you... - He was walking towards the door when she startled him.

- Neh... Momo-kun...

- Wha...What is it?

- Are you nervous that you have a girl in your bedroom? - She smirked.

- No... Not at all. Ha, why-why do you say th-that? - He tried to fake a smile... Didn't work out. He was shaking.

- Then, you never thought of me lying here? In your bed... - She was lying there. He could see her panties from that position of her legs. He looked away – Maybe... with a few clothes left... She undid the tie in the front of her dress. It was not revealing, but just the act made him tremble and he got down on his knees.

- Gou-san...

- Hm?

- I... If you continue... I'm not responsible for what I do anymore...

That was new. Gou was surprised, but she liked that a lot. That was it. Her body was hot, she wanted that boy so much. She took off her dress and threw it on him.

He gasped. When he looked up, his eyes were on fire. Her hair was down and she was not wearing a bra (It was a strapless dress).

- Is this heaven?

- Come. - She opened her arms and smiled. Revealing the pair of perfect breasts.

- Goou-saaan – He jumped on her.

She giggled.

Momo kissed her neck and her breasts, making her moan. That was too much. Gou inverted positions. She got on top of him and lifted his shirt. Kissing and licking his abs. She downed his shorts. He was so hard. The veins on it were pulsing. Momo covered his eyes and moaned loud when Gou licked the tip of his cock.

- You're so good, Momo-kun, can I have you?

He bit his lower lip. She crawled on top of him.

- I didn't hear it... - She pushed her panties to the side and lightly brushed her pussy on his dick. He moaned – Say it, Momo...

- Yes, please! - She inserted it all the way in. The pain was sharp but bearable.

- Ahh... See it, Momo. You took my purity... All the way.

- I can't bear it too much... I'm too...

- Me too... - Gou started riding him. She sunk her face on his neck. They both moaned in chorus. Momo embraced her, making the thrusts stronger and deeper every time.

- Gou-san... Ahh... I'm...

- Cumming... - She bit his shoulder. He moaned with one final blow and released his seed inside of her.

They relaxed, breathing heavily. Momo caressed her hair. His cock still pulsing inside of her.

- I love you, Momo...

He hugged her strongly. Smiling like a fool.

- I love you, Gou-san.

* * *

><p>Awwwn (ღ˘⌣˘ღ) I love a lovey dovey story... With a spice of naughy, of course.<p>

Momo's reations are priceless, and Gou is so... fierce in this later chapters, right? Do you want to see a more submissive side of her too? Well, you have to wait for the next chapters to find out how our girl is going to be.

Thank you everyone for the support, I'm pretty happy for the people who are following the story, I really hope I'm doing a good job, filling up your minds with spicy things haha. As always, don't forget to Follow and Favorite Story-Author if you want to keep up with this one and Review to tell me what you think of the chapters so far!

Love you all and see you next lovey time (*￣Ｏ￣)ノ


	6. The Loved One

Well everyone, here's the next chapter, I hope you love this as much as I did writing it x3

This is one of my favorite Gou pairings, so I put a lot of effort thinking it through, maybe that's part of the reasons I took a little longer to publish.

Also my life is in a hurry, college works and everything, also me and my boyfriend celebrated our fourth year last week, and I'm really happy. (◍•ᴗ•◍)

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, so go on!

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Naughty Gou

**Characters**: **Matsuoka Gou (main)**, Rin, Haru, **Makoto**, _Nagisa_, _Rei_, _Sousuke_, _Nitori_, _Momotarou_, Seijuurou, (surprise bonus chapter).

**Warnings**: Sexual Content (lemon), strong lenguage.

**Plot**: Series of one-shots of Gou and the male characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Contents**: 9 chapters + Bonus Chapter

* * *

><p>- This is bad.<p>

Gou was looking to the test in her hands.

- This is really bad, Hana-chan.

- Well, at least you can recover it in the next one.

She was never bad at her studies, but the swim club was consuming the most of her time and that was reflecting on her grades.

- I'll have to stay at home every day studying if I want to do well next test.

The day was over. She went to the pool and dressed her jersey. She sat in the bench next to the pool with a lost sight.

- Gou-chan. Is everything ok? - Someone rested a friendly hand on her head.

Well... The club wasn't the only thing driving out her concentration.

How can someone be so comforting, so cozy, so lovable as this. Her heart started to race and she looked up. He was smiling sweetly, but also his eyes showed concern over her.

She blushed and looked away.

- Hm? - He tested.

She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and gave it to him.

- 52? Well, that's not really good...

- It's terrible! - She got up – I'll never admit to receive a grade like this in my life.

- If you're having a hard time, maybe I can help you study.

- Eh? - She looked at him.

- Ah... Yeah. I've been there, remember. - He smiled a little unsure if that was a good idea, but he felt he should help his kouhai.

- Y-You'd do that, senpai?

- Sure. How about tomorrow after class? Come to my house and bring the material to your next test.

- Ok.

The next day Gou was feeling energetic. And a lot nervous. She was in her way to Makoto-senpai's house. Her heart skipped a beat right after playing the ring and her legs betrayed her. This was the first time she was going to a boy's house, but not just it. It was **his** house.

Two little minions received her.

- Oooh, it's a girl. - The boy said.

- Onii-chan, there's a pretty girl out here. - The girl ran towards the big brother.

- I know, thank you, Ran, Ren. Now go do your homework, dinner's almost done. Come in, Gou-chan.

She was a little stunned.

- Ah, hai! Excuse me. She sat in the living room. And while Ran and Ren played with her, she could see Makoto cooking. He looked so handsome...

- Onee-chan, you're blushing.

- Eh? - She was startled.

- Are you Onii-chan's girlfriend?

- Oi, Ren! - Makoto dropped the spoon.

- So, it's true! Onii-chan has a girlfriend!

- Onii-chan has a girlfriend – The kids started singing and running in the room.

Gou burried her face in her hands. Her brain was boiling. Makoto tried to ignore them but he was severely blushed too.

After dinner Makoto and Gou went to his room. She was getting more and more anxious. They fixed her notebooks on a small coffee table and started the studies. Gou tried to release the tension chatting.

- Your siblings are very cute.

- Yes. - He smiled – They kill me, but I love them very much.

- You look like a mother, Makoto-senpai.

- A mother? - He blushed

- Yes. - She giggled – You're very caring and concerned. And you're always trying to help everyone. Look at this. I'll probably go much better on my test just because you're helping me. So, thank you.

- Really, it's nothing. I hope you do fine.

- Now, help me with this one. - Gou went to his side and showed her notes. When Makoto looked down he saw a little more than her notes. He immediately turned away. - Makoto-senpai?

- Sorry... Your cleavage is... Showing a little.

Gou went bright red and returned to her seat.

- I'm sorry.

- You don't have to be sorry because you're beautiful, Gou. My siblings have a great quality, they're very honest. And they were telling the truth when you got in. The guy you like must be a really lucky one.

She was in a rush of a thousand emotions. She lowed her head.

- Well... He would never look at me this way anyway.

- And why is that?

- He... He's focused on something else.

- Why don't you try telling him at least?

He was really naive.

She looked in his eyes.

- You really think that?

- Yes.

- I like you.

- Eh?

- I like you, Makoto-senpai.

His face was just like she expected. He was stunned, surprised. Didn't say a thing.

- Now you see, it's really troublesome. I can't be the thing to drive away your attention from the things you want to do. But I really like you. You're very loved, Makoto-senpai. Excuse me. Thank you again for your help. - She got up.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her down. She was in his lap, he embraced her, not facing her.

- Don't go.

- Mako...

- I like you. - He whispered in her ear.

That send shivers through all her body. She shrank a little. He kissed her neck.

- Aha... Senpai...

- Please, stay. You'd never be something I wouldn't want in my life, Gou. - He let her hair loose and turned her to face him – You can't possibly know how happy you made me. - His voice was low and husky.

- Makoto-sen...

He kissed her. So tenderly, she felt like melting in his arms. It was unbelievable that he he felt the same, it was too good. She wrapped her arms over is shoulders, hoping it was not some dream and he would vanish soon. She felt his hands on her tights and going up. She moaned in his mouth. He wrapped her legs around him. Their kiss was becoming more demanding. He got up with her and sat on the bed. She was on top of him. Gou could feel him, becoming harder every time they touched.

- Gou... - He blushed.

- I love you. - She said.

- I love you.

She pulled out his shirt, showing his incredible body.

- Oh, lord... - She felt dizzy. He smiled. She ran her hands over his chest.

- My turn? - He kissed her cheek. She nodded. He took out her uniform, revealing her lacy ping lingerie, which came off right after. - Aagh... - He squeezed her – This is so hard. I'm sorry, Gou-chan, am I going to fast?

She was a little confused, but that made her heart settle. He was caring, she knew he would never hurt her. Gou then embraced him.

- Don't worry. I trust you the most. Please, have me.

That night their bodies danced. In perfect harmony together, there were fondling and kisses all over. Lights were off and the moonlight bathed their bodies.

Having Gou totally naked in his bed, Mako admired her.

- You're so beautiful.

She sat and pulled his hand. Gou went on top of him.

- You're my first, senpai. Please, be gentle.

- I will.

They kissed and Makoto inserted his length on her slowly. He was way too big. For a moment Gou thought she was going to break, but then she relaxed, feeling the strong arms of her beloved senpai around her.

- You're ok?

- I'm much better than that.

- Can I move?

- Yes.

Makoto started slowly, for her to adjust to him, then he laid her, standing in front of her opening, holding her waist. He was pounding her passionately. She was moaning his name, grabbing the sheets, arching her back.

With one final stroke she came and he followed, caving on top of her right after. She embraced him, smiling. They were breathless.

Saturday morning came and they were bare skin, holding each other.

- Senpai.

- Hm?

- Am I your girlfriend now?

- I think you already were when you entered here yesterday.

She smiled.

- Please, take care of me then.

- I will.

* * *

><p>I guess this was a little tribute to my boyfriend, he's so much like Mako (*ﾉωﾉ)<p>

As always everyone, don't forget to **FAV&FOLLOW** if you want to accompany the story, or tell me that you like it and **REVIEW** to tell me what you think of it more clearly, I always get happy when there's a new review for me (〜￣▽￣)~

Cya next romantic time everyone (=ﾟωﾟ)ノ


	7. Be my Captain!

Hellooooo my little pervs :D

I hope you liked the past chapters as well as this one because it's so freaking big comparing to the others... haha (´つヮ⊂)

And it actually freaked me out because I was not planning for this chapter to be a big one, but I ended just writing on and on... Well I really hope you like it.

Alsoooooo I want to thank you guys for the **lovely** Reviews that I'm getting. It makes my day when I see a new review notification on my e-mail, because especially for this kind of story they're so fun to read (*≧▽≦)ﾉｼ))

I got a sweet review that I have to reply, but I can't reply directly to the reader because it's a Guest :( But anyway the person said that he/she can't wait for Rin's chapter because it was his/hers OTP and I have to leave my impartiality for now...

I absolutely love all the boys from FREE!, but... **MATSUOKACEST IS FREAKING AWSOME** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ I soooo love Rin and Gou, they're so sexy.. OH-MY-GOD. I'm so anxious to write his chapter, but unfortunately it will take a time because I did a raffle on the order and I plan to follow it :3 But it won't take too long, I promise.

I know I'm a freak, sorry x3

With no more delay now, GET TO THE STOREEH

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Naughty Gou

**Characters**: **Matsuoka Gou (main)**, Rin, Haru, _Makoto_, _Nagisa_, _Rei_, _Sousuke_, _Nitori_, _Momotarou_, **Seijuurou**, (surprise bonus chapter).

**Warnings**: Sexual Content (lemon), strong lenguage.

**Plot**: Series of one-shots of Gou and the male characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Contents**: 9 chapters + Bonus Chapter

* * *

><p>"She's so freaking cute."<p>

He couldn't stop staring at her.

While she was talking to her brother, she seemed so cheerful that she was jiggling. And that uniform skirt going up and down...

"She's so FREAKING CUTE."

- Ne, what are you staring at, captain? - Rin asked with a bored expression.

- Come on, Rin, it's nothing. It's just your very cute little sister, but I believe I'm not the only one with an eye over her

Instantly Rin embraced his sister like an overprotective dog and the other boys stared somewhere else, but not the captain.

- Come on, Gou. We'll talk in my room.

- See you later, Gou-kun.

- Please, don't call me Gou-kun.

- Ahaha, you sure are cute.

That weekend Seijuurou was walking at the local mall for some shopping when he saw her bending over in front of a dessert shop, staring at a bunch of cakes.

- Fan of sweet stuff, Gou-kun? - He smiled.

She met his gaze.

- Captain! Hello. You're alone?

- I am. Came to buy a new swimsuit. You?

- Ah, I'm not buying anything. Just getting inspiration to bake something for Onii-chan.

"She is SO cute."

- You are very dedicated to your brother, huh. That's good. He must be very happy.

- Honestly I just wish he would be a little more kind hearted... He's always so cold towards me. I hope he likes this.

- If you gave me something you baked yourself I'd probably fill you with kisses just for the effort. Rin should be thankful.

- Eh? - She blushed.

"SOOOOOOOOO CUUUUTE."

He just smiled.

- Want to get something to eat? Ice cream?

- Y-yeah...

- Alright lets go.

"But now going back to that... Did she blushed because I said I would kiss her or because of the idea of her brother filling her with kisses like I said he should?"

He looked at her, walking by his side. He blushed.

"What am I thinking for God's sake?"

Already comfortably sited and with their ice creams, Seijuurou admired the girl in front of him. He picked his phone and selected the camera.

- Gou-kun, look here.

- Eh?

*Click*

- Ehh?

- Pfft. You look so cute.

- Why did you take a picture?

- I want to remember nice things.

- Really...

They chatted a little. It was so good to have her close.

- Ah! I forgot I have to buy some missing ingredients. I'm sorry, Captain. Thanks for the ice cream. See you. - She waved while running back to the market.

- I'm not your captain, you know. - He leaned on the table.

"But I could be yours..."

The next afternoon she appeared during preparation. She was wearing a light pink dress and a lilac cardigan over it. Rin wasn't there yet. The first known person she saw was him.

- Captain! - She ran towards him.

Seijuurou knew all the boys were staring at her with that retarded faces.

- NOW ALL OF YOU, BACK TO WARMING UP! NO SLACKING OFF.

They jumped frightened and stopped looking.

- Sorry, Gou-kun. What is it?

- Have you seen Onii-chan? I came to deliver his cake. - She was holding a white box and a bag.

- I think he's still in his room. You can go, just try not to call too much attention. - He smiled.

"Although that is quite impossible..."

- Thank you! Ah, this is for you. - She extended the bag to him.

- Eh?

- I ended up baking a lot of cake, so I cut some into smaller ones. It's simple, but I hope you like it.

He opened the bag and saw a lot of small heart shaped little cakes. He was stunned.

- It's not fair, captain, I want Gou-chan's cake too! - One of the boys shouted. The others followed.

- Well, thank you again. - She bowed – See you later! - She ran off.

- IF SOMEONE TOUCHES THIS BAG I'LL CUT OFF THE HANDS. - He went to the lockers. His heart was beating fast. He got one cake and chopped. It was buttery sweet and tasted like vanilla. It was so good – I'm fucked...

Seijuurou was now looking for every opportunity to meet her. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

He was going out his dorm one day and she was at Rin's door. Nitori was talking to her.

- Gou-kun. - He smiled.

- Ah hi, Captain.

- Another cake for Rin?

- No, cookies, but he's not here.

- Really? You tried the pool?

- Yes, couldn't find him. I even tried the lockers, but for some reason they didn't let me in.

He blushed.

- Gou-kun, you are so innocent. - He petted her.

- You sure you don't want to leave them here? I can give them to him. - Nitori said.

- Guess I don't have much choice. Thanks, Nitori-kun. - She handled him the box.

- Come on, I'll accompany you. - Seijuurou said.

They were talking in the way to the exit.

- Ah, I saved some, thought you might like. They're chocolate chips. She took a small package out of her bag.

- Thank you. Actually I love cookies.

- Hm. - She nodded.

- And you, what do you like?

- Hmm... - She put a finger over her mouth – Muscles.

- What? Muscles.

- Guess there's nothing that I like more than that. - She giggled.

- That's surprising. - He laughed – I was thinking of something I could give you to pay you back for the sweets, but guess I can show you mine.

- Really? - Her eyes twinkled.

- Yeah. - He lifted his tank to show an amazing 6 pack.

She almost jumped at it but stepped back.

- Y-You can touch them if you want to. - He blushed a little. She didn't noticed.

- Okay.

She passed her hands on his abs and on his hips. He had his eyes closed, concentrating to not explode, because that was one of the best feelings he had.

"Thank God for this moment." He was crying out of joy inside.

Though he felt her moves where a little slower. He looked at her face to see it blushed. She had her fingers covering her mouth, her eyes were full of lust. His eyes shot open wide, every hair on his body was standing. He had to put on a lot of strength to not grab her right there and kiss her.

- This feels good, Gou-kun. - He was staring into her eyes.

She stopped. And let out a tiny moan.

- I'm sorry, it was too much. - She covered her face with her hands – I got to go now. Thank you for your kindness again.

He could see that her legs were trembling a little.

"Damn it. I can't lose this energy."

- Gou-kun. Let me take you home. It's late already.

She hesitated a little, but it was useless. It should be better after all.

They got to her door. She bowed again and started to get in.

- Wait. Gou-kun.

- Hm?

- There's something I need to do now before I lose the guts. - He took a deep breath.

- Is everything alright?

- Absolutely. - He tried to look into her eyes, but his legs were starting to fail him. He hid his face on her neck bone, making her squeal – I like you. - He whispered.

- What? Sorry, I couldn't hear it.

He brought his head up a little.

- I like you. - And he gave her a little bite on the top of the ear.

She moaned and craved her nails on his shoulder.

"Oh lord, I'm going to kill myself."

- Gou-kun, if you tell me to go away I'll go, but if you don't I swear to God I'm going to have you right here.

- S-Stop... calling me... Gou-k-kun... - She closed her eyes.

And he took her. He wrapped her legs around him and entered the house. He closed the door behind them, not separating for a second his lips from hers. He laid her on the couch and got over her.

- Cap...

- No... I'm not your captain. I'm the captain of a bunch of brutes and I am one of them. You're not.

- But... Won't you train me too?

- Gou...

- Won't you lead me? - She rose up from underneath him, gently pushing him down. On an instant she was on top of him – I want to see more.

- I'm yours.

She helped him out of his shirt, which was tossed aside, God knows where, then she started spreading kisses all over. She licked him down his abs until the edge of his sweatpants.

- More... - Then she downed his pants and boxers. His manhood was pulsing strongly.

He covered his face, embarrassed.

- You're so big. - He felt her hands wrapping it and moaned her name – You must taste so good.

She started licking the tip and went down on his length.

- Oh fuck. - He grabbed her hair and tried to guide a little her moves. He started to moan louder. This was pure bliss. It was so close, but she wouldn't stop, even when he warned her. He let out on her mouth.

When she got up there was a little slipping out, but she cleaned with her tongue.

He went insane. He embraced her. Trying his best to not be a neanderthal, but he wanted her so bad. His breath was heavy, he wanted to bite her, squeeze her ass while she was riding him, but he had to calm the fuck down.

- Sei-kun, I'm so wet.

- You're not helping me... I'm going to break you.

- Please do.

It was like a switch.

- Gou... Am I your first?

- Yes.

- You're so unusual.

- I'm sorry I seem a little slutty. It's just that... I... I've been baking to Onii-chan just so I could bring a little more to you. I didn't want to seem so obvious, but I can't stop thinking of you... - She looked into his eyes – And you make me so hot... Every time I saw you I felt like hiding my face because it made me feel so embarrassed of those feelings. But I want you... to break me.

"That's it, I'm going to faint." He thought. It was too much.

- There's no way I would think of you as slutty. I'll do my best. - He smirked.

He lifted her shirt and unhooked her bra, exposing her breasts, next putting her panties to the side, making way to start inserting himself on her.

- Are you afraid? Of pain, I mean.

- Uhn Uhn. - She denied – It'll pass.

- Then I'm going in. - He went in slowly, testing her limits, but she didn't complain. They both moaned when he got all the way.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear.

- Move.

He then could do everything he wanted and so much more. He undid her ponytail and kissed her, while holding her waist to go up and down his length.

- Faster, please. - She was moaning in his ear, biting his earlobe.

Soon they were both at the apex. As both came, Gou was moaning louder and trembling. Seijuurou held her close to his chest.

Heavy breathing, sweaty bodies, and wonderful aura of passion.

- Please, say you'll be my girlfriend.

- Yes. - She giggled.

The next week Gou went to Samezuka's with a cake.

- Really Gou, you're gonna make me fat with all these sweets. - Rin said.

- There's no way you could ever be fat, but... Sorry Onii-chan, actually this one is for Sei-kun.

- Sei-kun? - Rin and the other boys from the club said in unison.

- What are you all doing, drooling on my girlfriend, huh? - He smiled.

- GIRLFRIEND – again in unison. Rin fainted.

- Oi, Rin-san, resist!

- Rin-senpai!

Seijuurou kissed her forehead.

It would be a good year.

* * *

><p>Okaay guys, hope you like Seijuu's chapter, please tell me your opinion on it, because I didn't actually heard from anybody if this was a most wanted chapter... Anyway...<p>

As always my cuties, remember to FAV & FOLLOW if you like the story and want to accompany it and also REVIEW to tell he how you like the chapters so far!

See you next sweet time ~

**PS**: I soo wish I could put pictures as an inspiration for every chapter T_T I find some so perfect that I wanted to show you all...


	8. Drowning In You

Hello guys :)

Here I am with another chapter of this purrrrrrrrrfect fic

We're getting to the end of it and (lucky me) my favs are the last ones haha （⌒▽⌒）

Well, as always I hope you enjoy this chapter, so let's get to reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Naughty Gou

**Characters**: **Matsuoka Gou (main)**, Rin, **Haru**, _Makoto_, _Nagisa_, _Rei_, _Sousuke_, _Nitori_, _Momotarou_, _Seijuurou_, (surprise bonus chapter).

**Warnings**: Sexual Content (lemon), strong lenguage.

**Plot**: Series of one-shots of Gou and the male characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Contents**: 9 chapters + Bonus Chapter

* * *

><p>Gou was taking the clean towels back to the lockers. The boys were training hard, but also having some fun in the meantime. She looked at them and smiled. The day was hot. She entered the lockers and decided to change to her summer sports uniform. She was putting the shorts when she heard the door.<p>

She looked at the person, hoping it was Ama-sensei, but she was so wrong. Haru was kind of shocked, visibly blushed and Gou didn't know was was more confusing. If she should just cover herself or that she was actually seeing Haru making and expression.

- I'm sorry. - He lowered his head and got out.

Gou more than quickly slipped into her shorts and shirt. Her heart was beating like crazy.

- Gou-chan? Ah, there you are. - Ama-sensei entered – Are you okay? You're not like this because of insolation, right? Oh, dear, I'll call someone to take you to the doctor.

- No, I'm alright. Just... It's so hot. - Gou runned out and jumped on the pool.

- Gou-chan? - Nagisa went to her.

She got up coughing.

- Can you swim, Gou-san? - Rei asked.

- I can't swim, but I won't drown. Just swallowed some water.

- Okay, let's teach you how to swim then. - Nagisa was slowly pulling Gou through the pool and making her beat her legs.

The afternoon came to an end the boys got out and went to the lockers to change clothes, but one.

Gou was sitting on the pool border squeezing the water out of her hair and observing him, standing just looking into the water.

"What is he thinking?" - She questioned herself.

Suddenly he looked at her. She was a little off guard. He swam to her.

- Are you finished, Haruka-senpai?

- Hm – He nodded.

- You guys are getting better times recently, I hope it's enough for the tournament. - She looked to the lockers.

- Kou.

- Hm?

- You jumped in the pool with your underwear.

- Eh? - She looked down, noticing her burgundy bra under the wet white sports uniform – EEEEEEEEEEEEH? I COMPLETLY FORGOT IT.

- Do you have extras?

- I don't. I'll have to go without it.

He trembled a little.

- I'll take you home.

- Eh? Why?

- Are you crazy? What if someone notices?

She gasped.

- And one more thing.

- Eh?

Haru leaned himself on the border and jumped. Getting to Gou's height he kissed her.

- I would never let anyone other than me see you like that. - With this he sunk back in the water and got out on the other side, heading out to the lockers, leaving Gou stunned.

He was waiting outside after she changed. Nobody said a word on the way back. When she got to her house she thanked him and got in. She leaned on the door and slipped down. She sighed.

- Gou, is it you?

- Onii-chan? - She jumped.

- Yes, mom will be working over night today. She told me to come.

- Oh, I see. - She thought about the mess it would be if she invited Haru in – I'm sorry, Onii-chan. I'm very tired. Gonna jump in bed early today. Oyasumi. - She gave a kiss on her big brother's cheek.

- Hm – He nodded – Oyasumi.

The next day she couldn't look at him right away. Sometimes he caught her looking at him and she avoided his stare. She was blushing. That was her first kiss after all.

- Gou-chan are you going to learn how to swim today too?

- Eh? No. I don't think so. I don't have a swimsuit.

- Problem solved. - Nagisa gave her a little bag.

- What's this?

- It's a gift from us. We saw you so happy yesterday at the pool so we decided to give you something.

- Besides, as our manager it's good if you know at least some of the practical, not only the theories – Rei fixed his glasses.

- Nagisa-kun...

- Now, go get changed. - Nagisa pushed her into the lockers. After a few minutes she got out with a slight blush on her face.

- H-How does it look? - She took the jacket off. It was a regular sports swimsuit. Black with burgundy strings, matching her hair color.

- It's perfect! Right, Rei-san.

- Indeed it fits you very well. We made an incredible choice. - He smiled confident.

Gou looked over to Haru and he was staring right into her eyes. She gasped.

- Come. I'll teach you today. - He extended his hand.

- Eh?

- Yay, Haru-chan will be a sensei today!

She caught his hand and walked over to the pool. He jumped in and waited for her. She was suddenly not so confident. Her legs were weak.

- Just slide in calmly. I'll hold you.

- Hm. - She nodded and started getting in, but she slipped half way in.

Haru held her from behind.

- You're ok?

- Ah, hai!

The hours passed and the boys finished their practice.

- You're coming, Gou-chan?

- Ah, I think I'll practice a little more. Don't want to force too much of your training time.

- Ok! Don't go home too late. - Nagisa waved.

- Hm. - She smiled.

She started swimming and it was good, but soon she felt a strong pain in her right leg and couldn't keep her balance in the water. She closed her eyes and merged trying to massage her leg underwater, but her breath was going away. That moment he jumped in and brought her up. She was coughing and unconsciously held herself on his shoulders.

- Don't force your muscles too hard, you'll get cramps.

- Haruka-sen-pai... - She continued coughing.

He carried her near the border so she could hold on to it, but still he didn't let her go. She finally calmed down.

- The water feels so good at this time. It's warm.

- Yes.

- Thank you, for helping me. - She looked at him, severely blushed.

His eyes widened. He embraced her.

- Kou.

She trembled in his arms. He bit the top of her ear, she whimpered. He kissed her, she returned it wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

It was a beautiful scene. The sun was almost set and two young lovers were embracing each other in the water. Gou wondered what would happen if someone walked to them like that, but it was so good, so warm.

His hands were on her waist and back, holding her close. His kisses were soft and slow, so caring. His tongue was brushing her lower lip, she offered him entrance. It was getting hotter. Haru grabbed her thighs and pulled her up. He broke the kiss.

- I want you. - He said. His eyes still closed.

- Please have me. - She leaned her forehead on his – I love you. Haruka-senpai.

- I love you... Gou.

- Eh?

- I love all sides of you. Even the name you despise. It's beautiful.

- Haruka...

He kissed her again. He let her down again, carefully removing her swimsuit. She held him, shame reflected on her cheeks.

- You don't need to be ashamed. You're beautiful and pure, like the water. - He planted a kiss on her collarbone.

She accepted his words and just a moment they started caressing again, until the point it was unbearable. It was like their surroundings were boiling. Haru got her up again. They shared a gaze.

- Gou?

- Please do.

He started inserting himself on her. Her expression turned into discomfort and then pain.

- Uhn... - She shut her eyes.

- I'm sorry. It'll stop soon. I'll go slower. - He brushed his nose on hers. Preoccupied.

- I'll be fine, please don't stop now.

He finally got to the bottom of her and she released a heavy breath. She was holding on his shoulders. Her face buried in his neck. He kissed the side of her head and gave her time to adjust to him.

She could feel him, so big inside of her. No wonder it hurt like hell to get in.

- Y-You can move now, I think.

- Let's try slowly.

He began his thrusts in a low rhythm. Staring right into her eyes, one hand on her back and one holding her tight up. He gasped when they started speeding up the pace. It felt so good being connected with her, his mind was going blank. She whimpered his name. It was so good it almost hurt.

- Ah... I Love you, senpai... I love you...

- Gou... - He couldn't hold it anymore – I'm...

- Yes... Please – She held him stronger moaning to his ear when she released. He followed.

Backing up a bit he kissed her again. With his eyes closed he leaned his forehead on hers.

- I love you.

And they stood there for some moments, calming their hearts, embracing each other.

Gou was so happy she could explode, but suddenly she thought of something quite embarrassing.

- Ahn... Now, senpai. How do we get out?

- Hm?

- We can't separate. You know... It'll come out. - She was red as a pepper..

- It's ok. - He said expressionless – Just hold on tight.

- Eh? Kyaaa. - Haru supported their weights on his arms at the pool's border and got them out. He was lied on the ground, his ankles still on water. Gou was on top of him. They stared at each other, realizing they were still connected and that Gou was completely exposed as her swimsuit was tossed aside on the pool. Haru smiled a little and got up with her.

- Go clean yourself. I'll get your suit. - He planted a kiss on her forehead.

After the shower she went to the lockers. He was there, already dressed, waiting with a towel in his hands. He dried her and dressed her.

- Are you hungry? - He asked as they walked out of school grounds.

- Yes.

- Let's go. I'll make you dinner.

- Really? what are you cooking?

- Mackerel.

- EH? But you always do that!

* * *

><p>I feel like I completed a task here. This chapter was so... Haru lol.<p>

The main reason why I started watching Free was him so I wanted to do a fine chapter in his tribute (￣▽￣)ノ

Anyways xD I hope you guys liked this. Please remember to **FAV**&**FOLLOW** if you want to keep up with the story and **REVIEW** to tell me what you're thinking of it so far! Your opinion does matter to me, because it's a way to know how to mature my writing.

Cya next sharky time minna! (no spoiler, it's the the discription lol) (*≧▽≦)


	9. Dear, my Brother

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY Long time no see, everyone!

Here's another chapter and this should be the last one, but I'm holding a surprise to the end so...

This is a very dear chapter because the male lead is my true love in this anime, so I really hope you like it :3

Without any further comments, GET TO THE CHAPTER!

Bye bye o/

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: Naughty Gou

**Characters**: **Matsuoka Gou (main)**, **Rin**, _Haru_, _Makoto_, _Nagisa_, _Rei_, _Sousuke_, _Nitori_, _Momotarou_, _Seijuurou_, (surprise bonus chapter).

**Warnings**: Sexual Content (lemon), strong lenguage.

**Plot**: Series of one-shots of Gou and the male characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.

**Contents**: 9 chapters + Bonus Chapter

* * *

><p><em>Onii-chan...<em>

The voice was distant in his dreams, but he could hear the calling.

_Onii-chan..._

It was closer now, was she running?

- Onii-chan, wake up at once. You're going to be late!

He opened his eyes suddenly.

- Gou...

- Hurry. Mom had to leave early to solve the matters of her trip. Breakfast is served. - She smiled while he was trying to fix his vision to the morning sun.

- What trip?

- She is leaving to the US for one month. So I'll be in your care.

He got up and scratched the back of his head, he was still very sleepy and had his eyes closed. When he opened it he noticed his sister looking down to his pants with a light blush on her face.

- Erm... Onii-chan... Should I feel complimented?

- WHAT? THIS IS NORMAL IN THE MORNING – He covered himself – GET OUT.

- Hai, hai – She giggled and got out.

They had breakfast together. Rin noticed something different about Gou. Her hair was down and she was wearing lip glos.

- Why are you wearing makeup?

- It's just some gloss I bought with Hana-chan yesterday. I wanted to try it out.

He didn't like that. She was already too cute in normal mode. He was thinking of all those bastards from the club who could see her everyday looking so beautiful. This was not allowed.

- Well it's not appropriate for school, so take it of.

- No. - She smiled.

- What?

- That's right. I will not. - She got off the table and went to her room to get her stuff for school, Rin followed.

- You're really not thinking I will let you off so easily, right?

- Onii-chan. You're my big brother, not my boyfriend. You don't own my lips. So get lost.

- Get lost? Are you out of your mind? You're going to take that off.

- Make me. - She gave him a fiery look.

He was stunned by her fierce will, but he was not the kind to give up so fast. He went to her and pushed her down on her bed. He tried to brush it off it one hand, but she blocked him, same thing with his other hand. She was resisting, not letting his hands free. He was out of options, but he was very stubborn, so as she.

- You'll make me do something you will not enjoy.

- I won't let you do as you please, Onii-chan.

- Very well. - He lowered his body and pressed his lips over hers. It tasted sweet, like strawberry. He started licking her lips while Gou was trying to resist under him, but at one point she stopped and he could hear a light moan. He gasped and without noticing he deepened the kiss. Their fingers tangled and he locked her arms above her head. His tongue went brushing her lips until hers came to meet his. Her legs wrapped around his waist. It was getting hot in that room.

Finally Rin realized what the hell they were doing and suddenly he broke the kiss. Both breathless stared at each other. Gou still had her legs around him.

- You stole it. - She said breathing heavily.

- What?

- My first. Onii-chan took it.

He blushed, very troubled and released himself from her.

- I-I told you I was going to take that thing off. - He got downstairs and finished his breakfast.

- I'm leaving, Onii-chan.

- Yeah, have a nice... - He looked at her and she smiled. Her lips were glossy again – Oi! Gou, come ba..

But it was too late, she shut the door behind her and ran as fast as she could.

- Damn it! - He punched the table.

Back at night Rin was making dinner when Gou arrived.

- I'm back. - She happily closed the door.

- You're late. What were doing until now?

- Why should I tell you? You never tell me anything when I ask you.

- Because you're my responsibility.

- You know very well it's not because of that.

- Huh? What would it be for then? - He placed the food on the table.

- You're jealous. - She looked serious.

- Gou...

- You know, you always do this. You always try to budge in my business, but when it comes to you, I'm left out. It's not fair.

- I'm sorry. - He walked towards her.

- I don't know why you closed yourself like this, and I don't understand why you don't trust me to tell the reason why you're hurting. But it hurts me, because I'm the one who loves you the most. - She looked into her eyes – I'm getting tired of this. I'm going to my room.

- Gou, wait. Don't... Don't leave me alone. - He held her by the arm.

- Why? Don't you like it? - Her eyes were teary.

He gasped.

- Don't cry, please.

- Let go please. - She released herself and ran upstairs.

- Gou, come back. - He went after her. She tried to close the door on him, but he pushed it before she could.

- Really, you don't know when to stop. Just leave me.

- I will not. - They were both kneeling on the ground. He held her – I'm sorry. I just can't bring myself to tell anything to anyone. You can't help me, Gou. There's things I need to solve myself. There's no point in making you worry about trivial things

- Idiot. You really don't get it. I'd be much more relieved if you were to tell me whats going on. The things that make you suffer, that make you worry, so I can support you. So I would know that is not something that would scare me, or be bad to you. I'm scared that you're gonna leave me again and I'm never able to tell when. - Tears rolled down her complex. He was crushed. Rin never realized how bad he was making her feel because of him. His little sister, the person he cared about the most. He thought he was doing a good job taking care of her, but in the end he was the one hurting her the most.

- I'm a failure, Gou. I'm sorry. - He held her closer, his fingers caressing her loosen hair – I will try to open up more with you. I love you. I never wanted to see you like this, even more if I'm the reason for it.

- Really. It's not fair – She sniffed – Why can't I be mad at you.

He smiled.

- Let's eat?

She nodded, brushing her tears off.

After dinner they prepared for sleep. Rin was already in bed when Gou came in. She laid on his side. He made no questions, just held her. They positioned for Rin to spoon her. The scent of her hair was sweet, so as her skin. So soft. He lightly caressed her arm, then her neck, which made her twitch a little and her back brushed his crotch.

He gasped and his whole body stiffened.

- Onii-chan?

- It's nothing. Go back to sleep. - He pat her head.

"I'm gonna go crazy like this." - He thought.

The next day Gou arrived at home looking pissed. Of couse, as it's Gou, she looked cute as hell like that.

Rin giggled when he saw her face. Her cheeks were stuffed.

- Are you going to blow up?

- Meh. - She dropped in the couch.

- Hey. What happened?

- Some girls in me class discussed something today and I did not know anything about it. Hana-chan was also confused but it really pissed me off the way they treated us as children.

- Wait. What was the subject?

- Sex.

He gasped.

- WHY THE HELL WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT THAT IN SCHOOL?

- WHERE ELSE WOULD YOU EXPECT ME TO TALK ABOUT THIS? THE SWIM CLUB? WITH YOU?

- I have no idea.

- Maybe I should ask Sousuke-kun for some tips.

He crouched in front of her. His eyes burning.

- Don't even joke about it.

- What if I liked him?

- Why the hell are you bringing Sousuke now?

She looked away.

- Gou. Do you like Sousuke?

- No. - She almost whispered.

He hesitated a little, but decided to trust her in the end.

- But I really don't want to be naive about this anymore.

- You don't have to hurry things up. You'll find someone who will take care of this with you someday.

- Can't you help me?

- WHAT?

- Please, Onii-chan. - She held on his shirt.

- You have any idea of what you're asking me?

She nodded.

- Do you really, Gou? I'm a man before I'm your brother. You're a woman before you're my sister and I'm not going to take it lightly if you tease me into it.

She bent forward a little and brushed her nose on his before she passed her lips on his.

Rin closed his eyes and growled.

- FINE. Come here. - He picked her up and went to his bedroom. He put her on his bed and she sat. He stood in front of her – What do you want me to do?

- Take your shirt off. - Her eyes twinkled. Her answer was right away.

- You're shameless. - He looked bored, but did as she wanted.

She blushed. Those muscles... They were her favorite above all. Her big brother's abs. Gou extended her hand to touch them and she dragged her fingers up and down, all over his body. He was beginning to feel aroused by her touch.

- What now?

- I-I have no idea.

- What is in your mind? What do you want to do with me.

- This is too shameful.

- That's why I'm here. Trust me. - He bent down and kissed her neck.

She closed her eyes and felt goose bumps all over. Her hands went down to the button of his black jeans and opened it, along with the zipper. She dragged his pants down just a bit to show his underwear.

- S-Sit.

Their eyes locked. Rin pulled her to his lap.

- Take my clothes off.

He slowly undid her uniform bow with his mouth, and unbuttoned her shirt. He started kissing her jaw and went down to her chest while his hand unhooked her bra.

- I'll show you something nice. - He pushed her down to the bed and started kissing her belly. He let her bra hanging loose, just to take it out of the way when he went up to her breast. He licked her right nipple while gently groping the other one. Then used his free hand to caress her core.

She was moaning his name and getting more and more wet. Rin trailed kisses down her body until he got to her panties. He took them off and started pecking kisses around her crotch.

Gou had her eyes shut and felt hard when her brother licked her. His tongue was skilled and it was making her mind go blank.

- Hah, Onii-chan... - She was holding on his hair – You'll make me cum.

He didn't stop until he felt all her body twitch. She was having small spasms and her moaning was louder.

- You can make all the noise you want, nobody's gonna save you now. - He smirked.

With his eyes locked on hers he downed his pants to let free his erection.

- Amazing – Gou said without thinking, making her brother blush. She sat and immediately wrapped it around her hands. She stroked Rin's long manhood with both hands. He was moaning lightly, and giving her tips of how to do it better. She surprised him when she wrapped the tip with her lips, she was blowing him so good, making it all wet, but it was not done. He was going to cum soon if it didn't stop and he wanted to make sure Gou had the whole experience she was looking for.

- Gou, wait. - She stopped to look at him. She was so cute and dedicated he almost let her continue.

- What is it?

- You want me to take you?

She blushed severely, but nodded.

He kissed her while pushing her down. He spread her legs and positioned himself in her opening. He briefly cut the kiss.

- I'm going calmly, but if it hurts tell me. - He began to kiss her again while inserting himself on her and pumping slowly until he got to her deepest spot. She moaned and stuck her nails on his shoulder – Does it hurt?

- No, please, it's so good. Don't stop. - She was crying out for him. She covered her eyes while Rin stood, holding her by the hips, pulling her forward to him. He went faster once she was fit to his size and continued to ravage her until they were both covered in a thin layer of sweat. He got down again to kiss her and she moaned in his mouth. Her apex came with no warning, except for the moans that got louder. She tighten up around him, which caused him also to release his pleasure inside of her.

- Gou, I...

- Hah... It's ok.

- How can?

- Mom took me to the doctor and she said it was better for me to start taking the pill. You know... Mom worries.

- Thank her for that.

- I love you, Onii-chan.

- I love you, Gou. This will be our dirty little secret. - He smiled.

- Can I have more of this secret, please?

- Anytime you want.

* * *

><p>Well guys, as always I hope you liked this chapter x3 It was my favorite to write, as RinGou is my OTP.<p>

And about the Surprise Chapter, what do you guys think it's going to happen? You can tell me in the reviews xD

Remember to **FAV**&**Follow** if you want to keep up with the story and **Review** to tell me what you think of it.

Cya next sharky time x3


End file.
